


Figure Skators vs. Watermelon

by Redawilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, mostly just silly fun, not all too shippy, rated T for a select few comments made by onlookers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Two Russians, a Kazakhstani, and a Japanese man decide to spend a hot afternoon on a beach trying to hit a watermelon with a stick. Pure silliness ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavendersblues (lonely_lovebird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_lovebird/gifts).



> My friend showed me a youtube video of some people playing this game and she somehow convinced me it would make a great YoI fic. She was right.
> 
> I also did not proofread this in the same manner I usually do. Please pardon any horrendous mistakes that have undoubtedly slipped under my radar.

It was all Victor’s idea, and somehow he had managed to talk everyone else into it. Yuri’s, Yurio’s, and Otabek’s willingness to go along with the crazy game was mostly in part with the weather being hot and the beach being right nearby. Unfortunately it meant that Yurio was sent to fetch the supplies they’d need, because of course he was. Victor insisted it was so that he would become more accustomed to Japanese culture. Yurio thought he was just being lazy. The only solace was that Otabek volunteered to go with him to help him carry things, and really, how was Yurio supposed to say no to that?

They arrived at the beach where Victor and Yuri had already set up blankets and an umbrella for them to relax under. Victor retrieved a thick permanent marker from the bag Otabek handed him and held out his hand for the wooden sword Yurio carried. The boy gave it to him and Victor asked the most important question regarding the game.

“What should we name the sword?”

Without missing a beat, Yurio replied, “The Fuck Bringer!”

Otabek and Victor both laughed, the latter man uncapping the marker to scribble the name onto it. Yuri on the other hand paled and looked around them, horrified what any other beach goers would think if they could read the chosen name.

“Victor, why are you going along with that?” he asked.

“I like it! It’s a good name, very Yurio.” He stated.

Well Yuri couldn’t exactly argue with that. He still didn’t think the name was appropriate, but he was obviously out-voted. With a flourish Victor finished the name and held the sword back towards Yurio.

“As The Fuck Bringer’s name-giver, I think it is only fitting that you get to take the first turn.”

“This is so stupid…” Yurio grumbled, taking the sword regardless.

The four of them got the game set up and Victor went over the rules again in the process. They were going to take turns getting blindfolded. The blindfolded person would have to spin around in a circle around the sword for a few seconds. Two people would then rock-paper-scissors each other. They would then try to give instructions to the blindfolded person. The loser would have to try and lie, while the winner was supposed to give good, correct advice. When the blindfolded person felt ready, they were to swing the sword downward and hopefully strike the watermelon, crushing it. Because Victor had to hold the camera in order to film their shenanigans, Otabek and Yuri were left to figure out who was going to say what.

When it was all decided, Yurio began the embarrassing task of putting his head to the sword and turning in circles. After roughly five turns he stopped and waited for instruction. Immediately both Yuri and Otabek began to call out advice.

“Move forward, Yurio!” Yuri shouted.

“Too far! Take a step back!”

“NO! Don’t listen to him! Uh, you need to take half a step to your left now!”

“More, more! A BIG step!”

It only took a few seconds for all of them to be aware that Yurio was following Otabek’s suggestions and not listening to Yuri at all. He was corrected to move a few centimeters back to the right, and another half step backwards. When Otabek told him to strike, he swung the sword as hard as he could and struck the towel the watermelon was sitting on. He tore off the blindfold, knowing he had missed but wondering if it had been his fault or not. He saw that he was a good fifteen centimeters off target and grit his teeth.

He turned a scowl to Otabek, who was trying very hard not to laugh, and growled, “You _traitor!_ ”

Both Victor and Otabek cracked up, and Yuri breathed a sigh and laid his face in his hands. “I tried to tell you…” he muttered.

“Let me go again! I’ll know better than to trust him this time!” Yurio shouted.

“Weren’t you the one who complained the most about doing this?” Victor teased.

“Shut up! I don’t like getting double-crossed!”

Victor thrust the camera into his hands and took the sword from him. “Then why don’t you film and I’ll go?”

Grumbling, Yurio switched places with him. Yuri helped him tie on his blindfold and got him situated in front of the watermelon. He and Otabek then did their quick match to see who would be truthful, and Yurio barely managed to suppress mumbling his resentment that Otabek would be helping Victor. Victor took a few spins before confidently raising his sword, ready to take commands.

“Step forward.” Otabek said calmly.

“He’s right, you’re too far away.” Yuri agreed.

They went on giving him advice. A few instructions in, Yuri heard laughter and quiet chatter around them, and it suddenly occurred to him that they had acquired a bit of an audience. The other three couldn’t understand them, but Yuri could, and the things some of them were saying were…distracting, to say the least. His cheeks flared and he tried his best to ignore them and feed wrong information to Victor.

“Oh my gosh, they’re _beautiful_!” one girl giggled to her friends.

“Do you think the blond one is single?” another girl asked.

“I would _absolutely_ let him choke me.” A young man about Otabek’s age said flatly to his buddies.

“You should go talk to him! He’s totally your type, right?”

“What? But he’s so hot, I’m too shy!”

“Would it be inappropriate to ask them to spank me?”

“Hey, isn’t that one Japanese? Do you think he can understand us?”

“No way, the others are foreigners. He probably is, too.”

And on and on they chattered.

It wasn’t at all surprising when Victor finally took his shot and missed only by a small margin. Yuri had been far too distracted to properly play his part. When Victor removed his blindfold, the first thing he did was cast his fiancé a concerned look.

“Yuri are you okay? You weren’t playing very well.”

Around them several people gasped or squealed at the way he leaned right down into Yuri’s face, eyes wide with worry. The chattering suddenly began to resemble some of the things Yuri would occasionally stumble across and read about concerning him and Victor on blogs and it only made him blush harder.

“I-I’m fine!” he squeaked, frantically trying to wave away Victor’s concern. It was one thing when he and Victor got in each other’s faces on the ice, being out in public like this was so very different, no matter what anyone said.

Victor seemed to get the hint and took a half step back, eyes quickly glossing over the small crowd they had. “What are they saying?”

“N-nothing!”

The silver haired Russian narrowed his eyes and frowned. “But you’re blushing about it.”

“NOTHING, VICTOR!” Yuri shouted, far louder than he had meant to.

Yurio groaned loudly, getting both of their attention. “Quit flirting! We have a game to finish! It’s your turn, pig!”

Still embarrassed, Yuri took the sword from Victor and let him tie on the blindfold. Otabek offered to take the camera this time and Yurio rejoined the game. He lost and grinned at the chance to try and mess with Yuri. Despite Victor’s most heartfelt cries and instructions, Yurio practically bellowed everything and Yuri found it difficult to hear anything else. In the end, he missed the target as well by a fair margin. Yurio punched the air and laughed at having beaten Victor.

The next round was of course Otabek’s. Yuri took his turn on the camera while Victor got the blindfold tied. Distracting himself from the appealing sight that a shirtless and blindfolded Otabek made, Yurio won his little match with Victor and grinned ear-to-ear at the fact that he would be the one to help. Sure, a part of him wanted to get revenge for the failure that listening to the Kazakhstani had brought him, but at least now he had a chance to show him how to boyfriend properly.

Of course, Otabek was not so trusting of Yurio as the Russian was to him. Victor had learned from the previous round to be as loud as he could so that Otabek would hear him despite the boy’s natural advantage in that department. Otabek listened to them both almost equally. A few times Victor tried to get him to swing at the wrong moment, but thankfully Otabek didn’t. As soon as he was in the perfect position, Yurio shouted the signal to swing over Victor trying to get him to move to the right a little more. Otabek swung, and the watermelon split open. The small crowd that had gathered applauded gleefully.

Otabek tore off the blindfold and threw it to the ground victoriously. Yurio let out a whoop of joy and ran to him, throwing his arms around the taller boy and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. There were several gasps and squeals from the crowd, along with a couple scattered groans of disappointment. Both boys quickly stepped apart when they realized they weren’t alone, as they hadn’t exactly come out as a couple to anyone just yet; even Victor and Yuri. The two glanced at them, fearful of what they would be thinking. The way they were smiling and going about getting the watermelon divided up better spoke volumes about how wholly unsurprised they were.

The four of them ate their watermelon and stuffed their faces with various foods they bought from the shops on the beach, and then finally wadded their way out into the water to play a heated game of catch.


End file.
